The present invention relates generally to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump which is provided with means to inflate and deflate an inflatable object interchangeably.
An inflatable object, such as tire, ball, or the like, has a specified inflation requirement. If the inflatable object is inadvertently overinflated by a conventional air pump, the excess air is let out by first disengaging the air nozzle of the air pump with the inflation valve of the inflatable object. In the event that the inflatable object is overdeflated, the inflatable object must be once again inflated by first engaging the air nozzle of the air pump with the inflation valve of the inflatable object. Such a repeated action of inflation and deflation is often a source of annoyance for the conventional air pump user. In addition, the inflation valve of the inflatable object and the air nozzle of the conventional air pump are susceptible to damage or wear under such circumstance as described above.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air pump which is free of the deficiencies of the conventional air pump described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the air pump comprising a main body, two check valves, a compressing member, and an adjustment member. The main body is provided in the interior thereof with a cylinder duct, an air outlet in communication with the cylinder duct, and an air inlet in communication with the cylinder duct. The compressing member has a piston which is movably disposed in the cylinder duct. The adjustment member has a first connection port and a second connection port in communication with the first connection port. The adjustment member is pivoted to the main body such that the adjustment member swivels between a first position and a second position. When the adjustment member is located at the first position, the first connection port of the adjustment member is in communication with the air outlet of the main body. When the adjustment member is swiveled to locate at the second position, the first connection port of the adjustment member is in communication with the air inlet of the main body.